The Train and Mario
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: Mario gets angry at the train that made him lose the race. What the heck could he do? Now with more chaotic purple pennies!
1. The Train and Mario

The Train and Mario  
  
Okay, first of all, if you've read my other story, Spyrocitor: The Avalarian Adventure, this is one of the two stories I promised. This is the one written by Wex.  
  
Wex: You do know what that means, don't you?  
  
Yep, you get the Author's Notes section, I'm stuck with the second party character status.  
  
Wex: So, for my first act as The Mighty Tyranno Wex, Author of this story, I order you to do the disclaimer.  
  
Wex doesn't own anything. Neither do I, but he's the one who wrote it. Well, let's get this insanity started...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mario rounded the corner. Now he was in second place, just behind Yoshi. Mario picked up an item box. As the Kart's computer randomly selected an item, time seemed to slow down. He almost couldn't take the pressure, but then it slowed down and stopped. He got a Super Mushroom. He knew that it might be his only chance, so he took the risk. He used the Mushroom. He zoomed into the lead and was overjoyed with his success. As he looked back to see just how far he got, he saw everyone slowing down. He got confused and turned around to find out why... There was a train on the course...  
  
The next morning, Mario woke up feeling dizzy, as if a train hit him. Then he realized that one did hit him. He laughed at the irony, but due to his bruised ribs, it did more harm than good. Mario then remembered that this was the third time in a row that that train blew the race, as well as the entire Mushroom Cup, for him. He decided to take revenge... Sweet revenge... Then he would beat them all... They'd see... Except all he could think of was pennies.  
  
Mario, with his head still not right from the accident, went to the bank and exchanged 1,000 dollars, which he had been saving for a new Kart, for pennies. He later realized that 100,000 pennies were really, really heavy. With no other usable means of transportation, Mario took his pennies and walked the 20 miles to the racecourse, but more importantly, the train tracks. Then he remembered that there were train tracks right behind his house.  
  
Mario put all 100,000 pennies on the train tracks, even doubling them up in some places, just to derail the train. After he was done with that, he passed out in the shade of a macaroni cactus, pleased with what he had done.  
  
Later, when he woke up from his nap, Mario was dismayed with the results. He didn't see the train derailed, but he did see smoke billowing up from the other side of the racecourse. Excited, Mario ran straight over to where he saw the smoke coming from. When he got there, he didn't see the old locomotive's engine tipped over and dented as he expected, instead he saw Luigi roasting marshmallows in a gigantic fire next to a tent.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!" Mario yelled to his brother.  
  
"Eatin' marshmallows," Luigi said with his mouth full.  
  
"Forget it," Mario said as he walked on.  
  
As Mario continued down the train tracks that he had used to get to his brother, he looked down for any sign of a penny that was whole, but all he saw was destruction. This wasn't the kind of destruction he was looking for. He didn't see any sign of a train ahead, all he saw was pennies. They were crushed, broken into millions of pieces, bent at strange angles, even so flattened that you couldn't even tell what they were. He kept going, looking down the whole time. On one of the tracks, he saw a purple penny. He didn't know why it was purple. He heard a noise behind him, breaking his concentration. He yelled back to it, telling it to be quiet. After it did, he turned back around and started to walk again. He kept to looking down, seeing nothing but the same destruction he saw before. Then, he saw a yellow penny. He didn't even want to know how it became yellow. He heard the noise again, but this time it was much louder. Again he told it to be quiet and continued to walk. While walking he saw nothing more out of the ordinary, but why was that penny purple? That was the only thing that he could think about until behind him he heard the noise again, this time extremely loud. Mario finally turned around to yell "Shut up!" but his voice was muffled by the sound of the train hitting him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What the heck just happened?  
  
Wex: Mario got run over by a train.  
  
I know that, but why?  
  
Wex: Don't know. Anyway, how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Ridiculous? Funny? Review and tell me.  
  
Thanks for reading. See you all later!  
  
Note: No red-hatted plumbers were harmed in the making of this fanfic. 


	2. A Dilemma

The Train and Mario, Chapter 2: A Dilemma  
  
Wex: Wow, someone reviewed!  
  
Yes, they did. Thanks.  
  
Wex: Time for the you-know-what by you, TTE.  
  
Wex doesn't own anything! I don't own anything! We own nothing! Nooooo!  
  
Wex: Jeez, you don't have to do that. Let's get on with my story...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mario awoke the next morning in a hospital. He couldn't believe he was hit by another train! He looked around the room and saw Luigi sitting asleep in the corner. He slowly and carefully got out of bed and walked over to his younger brother with pain in every step. He shook Luigi vigorously, shouting "Luigi, Luigi, wake up!"  
  
"Wha... What's-a going on?" Luigi said, groggily.  
  
"It's-a me, Mario!" Mario answered.  
  
"Mario! I'm-a so-a glad you're awake!" Luigi exclaimed happily, handing Mario an opened red box.  
  
"What's-a this?"  
  
"It's-a box of chocolates!"  
  
"Why are-a they half eaten?"  
  
"I-a got a little hungry before you-a woke up."  
  
"Mama mia!" Mario yelled, shaking his head at his brother.  
  
Mario checked out of the hospital a little while later and got Luigi to drive him home. After Luigi left, Mario decided to go for a walk. He walked down his street until he saw a little Goomba boy. The poor little guy looked very depressed. Mario walked up and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"I lost my grandpa's lucky charm on a train going back to town," the little one said, "And now I can't find it. I'm too scared to go back home and tell him. I don't know what to do."  
  
Mario tried to think of something to cheer the poor kid up, and he reached into his pocket. He felt something inside it, and he pulled out the purple penny! The Goomba turned to look at Mario and saw it.  
  
"That's it! That's my grandpa's lucky charm!" the Goomba screamed, "Thank you, Mario!"  
  
Another, bigger Goomba ran out of nowhere and ran straight into Mario, flattening him into the ground. Mario got up in a daze and looked around to find the two Goombas and the purple penny gone, running off towards a distant train station. Mario ran after them, getting more and more tired with every step. Mario was about to give up when the Goombas ran up the stairs and into the train station.  
  
When Mario entered the station not two minutes later, he was faced with a huge dilemma. [Bet you didn't see that coming.] He saw the train that had run him over two times before on one side of the station and couldn't decide whether to wreak havoc on it or to follow the Goombas and the purple penny. Mario was so confused, he couldn't decide! He wished he knew what to do next!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Roo: Yay! Cliffhangery!  
  
Wex: What are you dong here?  
  
She's just saying what she always says at a cliffhanger. She did that back on Spyrocitor.  
  
Wex: Right... Well, anyway, please review, people! I can't write more if I don't know if you like it or not!  
  
See you next chapter! 


	3. Stop, Thief!

Chapter 3: Stop, Thief!  
  
Well, since Wex hasn't told me what he'll do next, I'm just taking this into my own hands.  
  
Roo: Yay!  
  
I don't own Mario. Wow, that was fast.  
  
Ech: Zero to story in 2 seconds. Wow, that's a world record.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mario looked left, then right, then left again, just as he heard the computer repeat every time over and over and over again in drivers' ed. He saw the train, then the Goombas, then the train again while looking. He couldn't take much more of this dilemma, and he was starting to get dizzy. He asked the conductor for a coin to flip to decide what to do, and then he flipped it. He saw it land on tails, signifying that he'd go after the penny. "Oh–!" he shouted and he threw a fireball at the conductor, burning him. The conductor's face turned red and Mario turned and ran after the Goombas, hoping that the kid hadn't spent the purple penny yet and that the conductor wasn't following him. He saw the Goombas ahead running slower and slower. Suddenly, they stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"He's found our secret, run!" the old Goomba said, putting on a mask.  
  
"Well, he'll just have to catch us first!" the smaller Goomba answered as he got into a go kart.  
  
Mario watched in horror while they peeled out of the grass on the side of the road and onto Toad's Turnpike, the Mushroom Kingdom's busiest highway. They were stealing the purple penny! Mario ran after them for about a block and, even though the Kart was a piece of junk that could only go about 10 miles per hour, Mario couldn't even see them when he stopped. "Mama mia!" Mario cried, "I lost the purple penny!" He was about to turn to go home when he heard an engine roaring towards him. He looked into the dust cloud that was forming just over the horizon the opposite direction from where the Goombas took the purple penny. Mario could barely make out the figure on the kart driving towards him, he didn't think it could be, but it was. Luigi was speeding towards him in excess of 100 miles per hour! Mario ran again, this time back to where the Goombas were heading, just to escape Luigi. "Come-a on, Mario!" Luigi yelled to his older brother, "We're-a gonna get that penny back!" Mario hopped onto Luigi's kart and he and Luigi drove off towards their destination: the purple penny.  
  
Mario and Luigi sped down the turnpike, using every mushroom that they could find to catch up to the Goombas who stole the penny. Luigi was driving, so Mario didn't really even feel safe. "Luigi! Look out for that-a truck!" "I've-a got it, Mario." "Just don't forget about your speed, Luigi!"  
  
Mario saw the Goombas' kart ahead, and he saw the glint of something purple in the smaller one's hair. "The purple penny!" the Mario bros. yelled together. The Goombas heard them though, and the small one yelled "Step on it, Grandpa!" Luigi pulled closer and closer to a large truck next to him, and suddenly jumped into it. "Luigi, what are you-a doing?" Mario shouted as the kart slowed down. "Solving your Goomba problem, Mario!" Luigi yelled back while he kicked the driver out of the truck. Mario hopped into the driver's seat of the kart and continued driving while Luigi sped up in the truck. Luigi ran over the Goombas with the truck and the purple penny went flying–right into Mario's hand.  
  
"Hee hee! I've got it!" Mario yelled triumphantly while he held the penny up into the air. Suddenly, Mario heard a train whistle and saw a very angry conductor in his rear view mirror. No, it couldn't happen. Not here, on the highway! No! Not a flying train! Aaaaaah!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yep, Mario got ran over... again. Why? I don't know. It's funny. Review and maybe I can get Wex back here for more crazy stuff. 


End file.
